Having tea one nice evening
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: A spin off episode from the famous “Betty Suarez Land versus California” fic and sequel from Sweetie. A Getty Girls fanfic. Gio x Betty, somehow.


**HAVING TEA ONE NICE EVENING**

**So Sweetie ****(Rltsweetie22591) ****created this fantasy world of California Land. And had us all punished reading over her and her adventure with Gio (and Edward… greedy lady, isn't she?) So I decided to write a nonsensical one-shot inspired by some characters of her story. **

**To the administrators of Fanfiction: this IS an Ugly Betty fanfiction. Notice that Gio Rossi appears in the story. So don't go deleting this fic, okay?**

**And the UB characters are all property of ABC except the rest which are property of Sweetie, I think. Any similarities with real life characters and/or events are strictly coincidental.

* * *

  
**

"Now this is an interesting sight" said Rachael, freeing the hands of her two children who immediately put themselves ready to roam around the house, as she saw two woman in the living room both sitting in the sofa resting their backs and showing their very pregnant bellies up as their husbands were fiddling in the kitchen.

"Hey, Girl" Livia and Beatrice said in unison trying unsuccessfully to get up.

"Don't stand up. Stay there…" she kissed them both and waved a Baby shower invitation in the air smiling. "Got it this morning. And since I'm living quite close by I decided to offer my help for anything you might want to organize this. You, along the rest of the Getty Girls, did so much for me when the whole Gio-business and with my wedding to Edward".

"Don't mention it" Livia muttered rubbing her belly knowing full well that could lead to stretching marks but unable to help herself while her beloved Tino and his twin brother Fabiano came to the room carrying tea, pastries and a weird thing that looked like a pre-historic gift wrapped with plantain leaves.

Fabiano sat in a chair near to Beatrice and stroke her hair. He was wearing the tightest pair of Jeans Rachael has ever seen in her life. Wasn't that so 80s? She thought for herself but didn't say a thing.

"What's that? Are those tamales?" Rachel said pointing at the little wrapped packages on the plate at the same time she was preventing Vanna and Ricco to sink her fingers in the pastries. "I am trying not to give them too much sugar in the afternoon. They are so hyperactive".

"Don't worry. I have something special for them" Said the always ready Tino and brought some low sugar home made snacks for the kids provoking a river of laughter from their little cute voices.

"If you mean those disgusting things on the table. They are Beatrice's dominican pasteles. She is having the weirdest cravings as of late. At first Fabiano had to take the trouble to ship things from her country but now both he and Tino know how to prepare them. So instead of high shipping prices now we have to deal with a smelly kitchen".

"Sad for you that you can't appreciate gourmet cooking" protested Beatrice eating a large piece of pastel in one gulp.

"Gourmet cooking my a…" Livia stopped as she caught Vanna staring at her. "Well, that looks like vomit".

"By the way" said Rachael preventing a fight, "I took the liberty of inviting Private to the baby shower. I hope you don't mind".

Beatrice almost choked and stood up with a jump.

"What?! What? What! That idiot a-hole! Over my dead body! If that bastard even dares to enter this house I'm going to shred him into pieces, boil him in hot pepper and feed him to my grandchildren and the children of my grandchildren".

"Like that's even humanly possible" mocked Fabiano, already used to the many rage outbursts of his young wife.

"Just leave me alone with Private. I'll kill him! I'll kill him!" Beatrice said while Ricco and Vanna were jumping around her clapping their hands and dancing thinking it was some sort of a game.

"Now, now, darling… watch out for the blood pressure. Remember what the doctor said" softly whispered Fabiano to Beatrice pulling her down to her seat and giving her a quick peck in the lips. She calmed down as if it was magic.

Tino locked Livia in his arms. "How about you, darling? Are you sure you are alright?"

"Oh well," said Livia after a little while. "As long as he brings something nice and expensive. And I don't care how bad the TV show figures are doing or he is going to be canceled or anything, if he doesn't bring expensive gifts, kick him out of the house".

"Whatever you want" he said and they started making out in the room.

"Gross" said Rachael and then hurried to take one crystal ornament from Ricco's hand.

"So how are you doing with Edward? Still shining in that new job of his?"

"Oh! he is fine. Oh look! I think that's the sound of his car out there. Livia, do you mind he parks in your garage?"

"I'm sure she doesn't mind," said Beatrice chewing another pastry. "She uses mine anyway. I think she hasn't even used her own furniture. She is always inside my house".

"Well, you were the one with the idea of renting the duplex when you got married. It's not my fault you got cable TV".

"I don't have cable TV. Fabiano just steals it from the neighbor. You know that". Beatrice shouted taking one of Ricco's half eaten snacks from the table and taking a huge chunk in one bite.

"So you want me to go and don't come back? Is that what you are saying?"

"Ah come on" said Tino. "Stop it! You can't live apart from each other not even for a minute".

Beatrice smiled. "Damn! Hell you are right. Love you, sista" she said stretching a hand to Livia.

"Ah! You know I love you too, B" said Livia holding the hand that was offered. "Just watch out for your language in front of the kids".

"Can I tell them in Spanish?"

"You know you can't, darling" Said Fabiano with a smile. "Now, behave well or my pants will not be happy tonight".

"Of course, mi amor. Love you" Beatrice said kissing her husband in the lips once again.

"Blackmailing. Don't you dare do this to me ever, dear" said Livia signaling her husband with her finger.

Tino laughed. "I don't have to threaten you with my pants. All I have to say is that I'll slick flat my hair on a ponytail and shave my goatee and you are all docile and pleasing like a slave".

"… your sex slave" Livia smirked and winked at him suggestively.

'What an interesting family' thought Rachael and turned to open the front door. Greeting her husband and bidding him to enter the room.

"Isn't Edward just dazzling" she said standing by his side and hugging his waist.

"Yeah sure he is. Would you please close the door?" commanded Livia waving her hands. "All that glitter is hurting my eyes, darling."

"But I'm not a vampire" said Edward in that soothing voice of his and looking at her with those deep piercing eyes of his.

"We know, darling. I'm talking about the reflection of the sunlight against the ornaments of the living room".

"Oh, right" he said and closed the door behind him.

"Just in time! Ugly Betty is about to start" Beatrice said feeling one of her twin babies move and kick her belly. "Oops! Isn't this the strong one".

"You had one, too? One of my babies just kicked me".

"Aw" said Rachael bringing the little hands of Ricco and Vanna to the bellies of Livia and Beatrice in turn so they could also feel the experience. "Isn't it nice? Both of you getting pregnant of twins at the same time."

Tino and Fabiano looked each other both sporting proud smiles and a shining pride in their eyes. "Runs in the family" they both said.

"By the way, isn't it a bit too early for Ugly Betty? And it's Friday" said Rachael sitting in the couch between Livia and Beatrice.

"Oh, we have it on TiVo. You know, I don't watch it that religiously anymore since the episode Gio went into a self discovery trip around the world leaving Betty alone to make up her mind about Daniel and Marc in the love quadrangle. You remember that Private decided to turn Marc straight and make him the eleventh love interest of Betty. Since he has this twisted idea that everybody should fall in love with Betty…. Don't ask". Livia said dismissively and took one last sip of her tea.

"But the good thing is that Private learned well his lesson since season 3 so they are making this thing on the show that Gio sends Betty a video tape in every episode and they throw a scene about Gio narrating briefly something about his travels and Betty crying over him. Just to keep fans watching the show."

"They are doing that?" said Rachael containing her laughs.

"They do" said Livia counting with her fingers. "I remember last season. Season 6 was it? There were the most interesting clips: Gio shirtless fighting with a lion in Africa, Gio shirtless crossing the English channel, Gio shirtless eating exotic food in a little hidden village in China…"

"He's always shirtless?"

"Not really. Sometimes they show him all soaked in heavy rain at a tropical forest in Brazil or in deep sweat in an expedition in Australia… Ratings have been a bit steady since. I've heard Gio is bound to show up in the finale this season".

"And you are okay with that?" asked Edward to Tino and Fabiano.

"Pfft" Tino spoke "These women can watch and drool ever our nephew to their heart's content. We are very aware we are the ones that are driving them crazy here at home".

"Oh! Get over yourself, dear" Livia said kissing her husband for the tenth time.

"There" Beatrice said and turned on the TV.

There was a brief scene at the start of the episode of Betty sobbing and crying Gio's name over a CD and later inserting it on the computer. The vivid image of Gio came into her screen as he said a few words in the local language and winked to a beautiful Moroccan hostess in a hotel he was staying. He was shirtless taking a bath in a jacuzzi and after a few words he held a drink to the camera and waved good bye to Betty. Betty kept weeping on her desk then Daniel approached her and...

Livia turned off the TV. There wasn't any need to watch the rest of the episode. "Well, that's settled. Anyone wants more pastries?"

They kept talking and laughing and the evening went on as peaceful and pleasant as only evenings at California Land could be.

THE END


End file.
